Gatling Pea
The Gatling Pea is an upgrade available for purchase from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and it is one of the first upgrade plants. It upgrades the Repeater. It must be planted on top of the Repeater. It fires twice as fast as the Repeater and four times as fast as the Peashooter. The seed packet costs $5,000, the same price as the Twin Sunflower. It is also one of the first two upgrade plants the player can purchase, after beating level 3-4. It does the same damage per pea, but it shoots four of them at a time. Suburban Almanac Entry Gatling Pea Gatling Peas shoot four peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 4x Must be planted on repeaters Gatling Pea's parents were concerned when he announced his intention to join the military. "But honey, it's so dangerous!" they said in unison. Gatling Pea refused to budge. "Life is dangerous," he replied, eyes glinting with steely conviction. Cost: 250 Recharge: very slow ]] and DSi Version]] Strategies The Gatling Pea shoots four peas at a time. Although the two alternatives, two Repeaters (400 sun) or a Repeater and a Torchwood (375 sun), are cheaper than the Gatling Pea, the Gatling Pea saves space. Of course, it is also possible to use two Gatling Peas and a Torchwood, which is even more space-efficient, but will cost more. Gatling Peas are also very good for Survival: Day. Using a Torchwood doubles a pea's damage, so placing a Torchwood in front of two Gatling Peas, in theory, is equal to 16 Peashooters, making it a very strong plant. In fact, without the Torchwood, it is the most limited upgrade in terms of area of attack (if one of the most concentrated), due to the fact that unlike the Cattail it can only shoot a straight line, and unlike the Spikerock and the Gloom-shroom it can only kill one zombie at a time, again, without the Torchwood (also, it is more expensive than any of the plants above). In Survival: Endless, however, there may be so many zombies that even a Torchwood in front of four Gatlings is not enough to kill a wave of zombies quickly enough, especially when shield zombies (including Zombonis) or Giga-gargantuars are present. A good strategy, otherwise, could be two columns of Twin Sunflowers, three of Gatling Peas, Torchwood, Tall-nuts, then Spikerocks, and leave a blank column. This may be costly, but it is a good idea if you want to save space and keep good defense in some situations, such as Marigold farming. Air Raid In the DS exclusive mini-game known as Air Raid, Dr. Zomboss is on his Zombot flying in the air, and you have to destroy him using a Gatling Pea riding on an Flower Pot airplane. Try to upgrade your Gatling Pea as much as possible (like getting a Pumpkin), and dodge Dr. Zomboss's attacks. Peashooter's and Repeater's Plant Food Upgrade In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, giving plant food to a Peashooter or Repeater turns it into a Gatling Pea for several seconds. The Gatling Pea shoots rapidly, and shoots a 2x larger pea after shooting for several seconds if the upgraded plant was a Repeater. The upgraded Peashooter has a green helmet with a star on it, and the upgraded Repeater has a gray helmet with two arrows and a spike on it. Gatling_pea_in_plants_vs_zombies_2.jpg|Peashooter's Gatling Pea appearence Gatling_spike.png|Repeater's Gatling Pea appearance Gatling 2.png|HD Gatling Pea Gallery Gatlingpealawnfull.png|A Lawn full of Gatling Peas. Gatling Gun.png|Gatling Peas passing through a Torchwood Repeater2.png|Gatling Pea's downgrade, the Repeater|link=Repeater Gatlingds.png|The Flower Pot Plane with a Gatling Pea in it Gatling pea.png|Flower Pot plane with a Pumpkin GatlingPea.png|HD Gatling Pea gatlingseedpc.PNG|Gatling Pea seed packet in PC version GatlingPea helmet.png|Gatling Pea's Helmet DS Gatling.png|Gatling Pea in the DS version Imi gp.PNG|Imitater Gatling Pea (hacked) Gatling pea in plants vs zombies 2.jpg|Peashooter fed with Plant Food turns into Gatling Pea in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time gatlingpeaplush.jpg|A Gatling Pea plush. Trivia ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *Oddly enough, the Gatling Pea seems just like a Repeater, just with facepaint, a gatling gun, and an army helmet. *If the player looks closely, they can see creases behind the Gatling Pea's lips. Possibly because it has its gatling gun in its mouth. *This is the only upgrade plant that is used as a zombie in ZomBotany. , the Gatling Pea's ZomBotany equivalent]] *This is the slowest recharging peashooting plant due to the fact that it is an upgrade plant. *The Gatling Pea is the only plant to have facepaint. *If you look closely, the Gatling Pea's gatling gun moves a little bit to its left, then back to the positioning of where it originally was. *Sometimes, a newly planted Gatling Pea shoots three peas before shooting four Peas. This is also like the Repeater and Cattail, as they will sometimes shoot one pea and spike, respectively, before two. *Gatling Pea, Imitater, and Cattail are the only plants with headwear, specifically a helmet, beret, and bonnet. **Unfortunately, the Gatling Pea's helmet doesn't increase its health. *It is strange how the peas fit through the small gatling gun's holes when shooting. *The Gatling Pea's face paint, gatling gun, and helmet suggests that it is from the "Plant Army", which is relevant to the Suburban Almanac entry. *In Air Raid, the Gatling Pea can be upgraded to a Threepeater, which shoots four peas in three directions, for a total of 12 peas. *The Gatling Pea, Plantern, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, Cob Cannon, Cattail, and Imitater are the only plants that have non-plant accessories on them. *While playing Air Raid, if your Threepeater gets hit and it doesn't have a Pumpkin, it will revert to a Gatling Pea. *Gatling Pea is the only plant known to have parents. However, he is not the only plant known to have relatives - Garlic's wife was mentioned in his Suburban Almanac entry, Tall-nut and Wall-nut are brothers, and Pumpkin has a cousin named Renfield. *Three Gatling Peas and a Torchwood can take down a Gargantuar in approximately six to seven seconds. *If you pay attention, you can see it leans a bit closer to the zombies with every pea it fires, then it will rear back to get ready to fire again. *The Gatling Pea may have joined the Air Force, as one is seen flying a plane in Air Raid. *The Gatling Pea is currently the only plant that is both an upgrade plant and an upgradable plant. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *The Repeater's plant food upgrade is different from the Peashooter's plant food upgrade because of two reasons. **The Peashooter's helmet is black while the Repeater's is blue. **The Peashooter's helmet has a different symbol with the Repeater. *The Gatling Pea doesn't have a gatling gun in its mouth in this game. *It is only plant, who returned from Original game, that is still an upgrade (plant food). *This is the only Peashooter ever that does not have a fast recharge. (normally.) **In fact, it's the complete opposite, being very slow. See also *Gatling Pea Zombie *Air Raid *Repeater *Pea *Torchwood Category:Plants Category:Upgrades Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Shop Category:Very Slow Recharge Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare